Adolescencia
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: A Lituania le están saliendo las muelas de juicio, el cuerpo de Raivis está madurando, mientras que Eduard ya lleva un tiempo sufriendo cambios... Y en medio del caos hormonal, siguen estando juntos.


**Hetalia no me pertenece**. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia (y no los personajes... lo cual es una suerte porque soy un asco en historia universal)

* * *

**Adolescencia**

* * *

-¡AAAAUCH! –Eduard Von Bock se dejó oír a través de la puerta del baño. Toris en ese momento regresaba de la cocina después de prepararse un pudding de chocolate. Las malditas muelas de juicio le estaban matando, y aunque le dolían horriblemente y le molestaban al comer, estaban sanas y por tanto no había razón para quitarlas. Claro que se negaba a comer nada crujiente hasta que le salieran por completo. Oh, como odiaba crecer.

Venía quejándose en suaves susurros cuando escuchó a Eduard, y, preocupado, decidió tocar a la puerta. ¿Sería que le estaba pasando lo mismo?

-¿Eduard? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… bueno, no, no estoy bien. –Dijo el aludido. -¡Tengo un barro, por supuesto que no estoy bien! –Toris tragó saliva. Cada día esta situación era más y más común… ah, la adolescencia. El crecimiento. Todos y cada uno de los bálticos sufriendo a su manera…  
-No puede ser tan malo…

-¡Lo es! ¡Lo es porque no lo he notado y lo he cortado con la cuchilla de rasurar! –Unos ruidos desde el interior sugirieron al lituano que el muchacho estaba buscando el botiquín. Dio un suspiro y entró. Y ahí estaba él, en toda su gloria, a medio rasurar, unas gotas de sangre fresca en el lavabo y tomando la botella de alcohol del botiquín, entre gruñidos y quejas. -¿Crees que pueda disimularlo de algún modo…? –Preguntó afligido, empapando un algodón en alcohol, cerrando la puerta del botiquín sólo para poder mirarse en el espejo. Despeinado, sin lentes. Desastroso.

-No estoy seguro, pero… puedes ponerte una venda o un curita y decir que te picó una abeja… -Toris cerró los ojos por reflejo cuando vio al otro ponerse alcohol sobre la herida abierta… antes de gritar de nuevo. –¡Espera, no, te vas a hacer daño…! –Y se apresuró a ayudarle.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras desinfectaban y ocultaban la herida con una gasa de algodón. Entonces un pequeño "meep" a las puertas del baño les hizo voltear. Raivis, aún en pijama, les miraba semi-oculto a través de la sábana que cargaba, hecha bola para evitar tropezar.

-¿P-por qué están todos en el b-baño? –Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Eduard ha tenido un accidente. ¿Qué pasa, necesitas usar el inodoro?

-U-uh… yo… eh… -Raivis apretó aún más la sábana contra su pecho. Toris entonces entendió. La cesta de la ropa para lavar se encontraba en el baño, y Raivis apretaba la sábana con mucha fuerza…

-¿Mojaste la cama?

-Y-yo… -El menor se sonrojó y empezó a lloriquear suavemente. Toris y Eduard ya iban a acercarse para consolarlo y decirle que no era su culpa (como otras tantas veces, cuando el adolescente mojaba la cama en casa de Rusia debido al estrés) pero éste los interrumpió. –N-no… yo… yo… no la mojé… n-no con… o-orina… yo… -Y les mostró la sábana, limpia excepto por una mancha blanca y cremosa justo al medio.

Un silencio sepulcral.

-…Eso… -Empezó a decir Eduard. –E-eso es… -El estonio se sonrojó y Raivis se echó a llorar como si hubiera hecho algo terrible.

"_Ah, los sueños húmedos. La adolescencia."_ Pensó Toris con un suspiro cansado al depositar la sábana manchada en la cesta. _"Al menos sabe que no es orina". _Le dio un beso en la frente al más pequeño y acarició con suavidad su cabello para consolarlo, antes de seguir alimentándose con su pudding. Nadie le dijo nada, todos sabían lo de las muelas de juicio del pobre.

-Es normal, Raivis, es normal… verás, estás en una etapa donde… -Empezó a explicar Eduard, pero el letón le interrumpió:

-¿A… a t-ti que te pasó, E-Eduard? –Sollozó el más pequeño, apuntando a su barbilla herida. Podría jurar que al estonio le dio un tic.

-Un barro. -Dijo con una mueca. -Lo corté mientras me rasuraba. –Respondió, cortante.

-¿E-en serio...? A mi m-me salió uno a-ayer… e-en la espalda... -Comentó, tratando de hacer que el otro se sintiera mejor.

-Ya, pero el tuyo al menos no se ve... -Se quejó Eduard.

-Espera... ¿A ti también? –El lituano no cabía en su asombro. Crecía tan rápido...

-Es normal, está creciendo. Cada día se ve más alto… y le está cambiando la voz poco a poco. –Dijo el báltico estonio, y Raivis se sonrojó. Toris sólo asentió en silencio, y por unos momentos nadie dijo nada... entonces el de cabello castaño habló, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Y no hay ninguna chica que te guste? -Típica pregunta vergonzosa de hermano mayor.

-¡T-Toris! –El menor se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza y haciendo un puchero adorable.

-¿Entonces es un chico? –Comentó Eduard malévolamente. Raivis lo miró, su cara ahora más roja que un tomate y no hayando qué decir. Dos contra uno era... ¡Muy injusto! –Tu cara me dice que sí…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No…! ¡N-no me gusta nadie...! ¡D-déjame en paz, quieres…! –El letón se lanzó contra el y le pegó suaves puñetazos como de algodón recién cortado que en realidad no le hicieron daño alguno, antes de mirarle con una expresión dolida... y entonces todos empezaron a reír.

Jugueteando uno con otro, llamándose bebés, diciendose frases cursis como "ahora eres todo un hombre" con tal de arrebatarle un sonrojo, un golpe suavizado, una risa al báltico de turno... Meter a Raivis en la bañera vacía, que este mordiera con suavidad la mano que osara cargarlo como a un cachorro soltando una risilla en el proceso, cepillar el cabello de Lituania para "presentarlo en sociedad", mientras éste reía y rociaba con agua del grifo al pobre desdichado que había osado tocarlo, robarle los lentes a Estonia por un corto periodo de tiempo, mientras éste intentaba recuperarlos usando la vieja táctica del ataque de cosquillas... todos contra todos, a veces haciendo improvisados equipos que se desmoronaban a los dos minutos para formar nuevos, o para regresar a la clásica batalla campal...

-Supongo... supongo que... crecer no es _tan _malo… -Murmuró Toris con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus "hermanos" voltearan a verlo con una cara como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Rió y se explicó. –Me refiero a que… mientras crezcamos juntos... Mientras sigamos unidos... supongo que... podría soportarlo... un poco más.

Y sonríen. Sonríen porque tiene razón.


End file.
